Cytogenetics Core is of major significance to the success of Projects 1, 2, 3 and Cores A and C. Its expertise draws on over 40 years of experience of the Research and Clinical Cytogenetics Laboratories at Oregon Health &Science University. These laboratories are recognized internafionally for the very highest standards of academic cytogenefics excellence. Together, they have a staff of 25 technologists, research associates and post-docs studying approximately 8,000 blood, bone marrow, solid tumor, amniofic fluid, chorionic villus and other human and non-human fissue samples annually. Through their eariy efforts of test development, and over the last 15 years as the Cytogenetics Core for the current program project grant, these combined laboratories have become a nafional resource for Fanconi anemia tesfing and research.